Never Give Up On Love
by prongsie.jr
Summary: Story of Lily Evans and James Potters' seventh year at Hogwarts. From being enemies to friends and more! Complete!
1. An Unwelcome Dinner Guest

Disclaimer- Anything you recognize is not mine! I give all credit to the one and only genius J.K. Rowling!

Chapter 1 An Unwelcome Dinner Guest

"All right Lily, I expect you to be on your best behavior. Dad's friends from work are bringing their son who is about your age." Said Mrs. Evans

"Don't worry mum I'm 17 years old I think I can handle a boy." Said Lily sarcastically.

It was the end of August, and Lily only had one thing on her mind right now. She was about to go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her 7th and final year. Not only would this be her last year at school, but she had also just found out that she had been appointed Head Girl of Hogwarts, and she spent most nights wondering whom the Head Boy would be. Unfortunately for Lily, her parents, who were muggles, had other things to think about. It was Lily's last night at home for the Summer Holidays before she went back to Hogwarts, and her parents had invited over some of their work friends and their family. This meant Lily would have to spend the night talking to someone's son, someone she didn't know and would probably never meet again. How wrong she was.

"LILY! THEIR HERE!" Called Mr. Evans

"I'm coming!" called Lily taking the steps two at a time before opening the door.

What she saw made her mouth drop open in disgust.

" Hello Lily!" said the boy at the doorway

"_Potter"_ said Lily, her voice dripping in disgust.

"Lovely to see you again, my dear." Said James Potter, taking Lily's hand and kissing it before she could object.

"Get your hands off me!" she hissed as her parents walked into the foyer.

" James! How are you, good to see you and Lily have met now!" said Mrs. Evans turning to him with a wink.

" Oh yes! Your daughter here is quite the lady! And you are looking charming, Mrs. Evans!" said James flashing his Marauder's Smile.

"Ahhh!" screeched Lily before running up to her room and slamming the door shut with a loud crash.

Her parents looked stunned, where as James, who was quite used to this side of Lily just stood there smiling, as if this happened everyday. Which, it probably did at Hogwarts.

"Well, I'll uh just be seeing what that was about! I don't quite know what could have caused that…" said Mrs. Evans who was staring up at the door Lily had just slammed shut.

" Oh allow me, Mrs. Evans. See, I know Lily from school and I must say she never quite took a liking to me!" James said with a chuckle before following Lily up to her room.

' Never quite took a liking to me' Mrs. Evans mussed ' Well, I can't see why!'


	2. I'm Sorry

Chapter 2 I'm Sorry

'I can't believe James Potter is at my house! That git! Even my mother has fell for his stupid "Potter Charm" ahh!' Lily thought furiously to herself, ' I can't believe he expects me to forgive him for everything he's ever done! And just show up! That arrogant prick!'

Just then, Lily heard someone knocking at her door.

" Lily?" said a tentative voice. " Are you ok?"

Lily gaped at her shut door. James Potter trying to see if she was ok? Is this a joke? And was it just her or did he sound like he actually cared? 'No' Lily thought to herself ' I must have heard him wrong. What am I thinking? Like Potter would care about me! Ha!'

" What do you want?" she called angrily to the other side of the door.

" Can I come in?" asked James with the same careful voice he had used before.

Astounded by this sudden change in Character, Lily replied, " Yeah, I guess." Before remembering whom she was talking to.

James walked in and sat next to Lily on her bed.

" Look, I'm really sorry. I wouldn't have come over here with my parents if I knew it would make you upset. I know I have been far from friendly to you in the past years, and I'm really sorry about that. I hope there some way I can make it up to you this year, because I'd really love to be your friend. I know what a pig I've been, and I'm really sorry." Said James before Lily could get a word in about how he was sitting on her bed.

Lily stared at him stunned. She had just witnessed what she was pretty sure to be James Potter's first apology. And what she was more surprised about was that she was almost positive he had really meant it. Lily looked up at his face. It was full of such genuine warmth she could not believe. His eyes are what really made Lily believe him though. He looked at her with his Hazel eyes which were begging for forgiveness.

" It's ok." She said, looking as stunned as he was that these words were coming out of her mouth, " I'm sorry to. I never really gave you a chance to be friends."

Lily grinned seeing James' face, which looked like Christmas had come early.

" So." Lily said, " Friends?"

"Friends!" said James, " It's a good thing too, or this would be a very long year." He said, gesturing at her Head Girl badge sitting on her desk.

" What do you mean?" Lily asked confused

" Well, my dear Head Girl, I do believe we will be working together, seeing as I am Head Boy!" James responded.

Lily's jaw dropped " You're kidding!" she said

"Nope I'm afraid I'm not!" said James giving Lily the smile that melted most girls' hearts.

It was only time until Lily herself would fall for this smile, the one she had promised herself never to fall for.


	3. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 3- Back to Hogwarts

Dinner went out without to many faults. Lily's sister Petunia, who didn't know that James was a wizard, began flirting with James. Lily turned red in the face trying not to laugh when she saw her sister's expression after she found out he was a wizard. After Dinner, James and his parents left leaving Lily with her family discussing the following day's plans.

" What time do you have to be there dear?" asked Mrs. Evans who was cleaning up dishes from their dinner.

" Eleven o' clock." Replied Lily

" Alright, are you apparating then?" asked Mrs. Evans

" Yes" replied her daughter

The next day, Lily woke up early, her stomach in knots. It was her seventh year! This was the last time she would get to be with her friends and go to Hogwarts. Lily dressed quickly and went downstairs. She said good-bye to her parents and apparated to Kings Cross Station. She pushed through the barrier and watched as the Hogwarts Express appeared before her. Smiling, she set off onto the train looking for her friends.

" Lily!" called a voice behind her

" Elle!" she squealed turning around to face one of her best friends from Hogwarts, Elle Roberts.

" Hey! I've missed you so much! I know you have to go to 'first class'" said Elle, pointing at her Head Girl badge, " but come say hi to Jessica!"

" Alright I have a few minutes before I have to be there anyway!" said Lily

" Do you know who Head Boy is yet?" asked Elle

" If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," replied Lily

" Elle! Lily!" came a voice from behind them

" Jess!" called the girls

It was only as they looked around the compartment that they realized who else was occupying the compartment.

" Hello Remus, Peter, Sirius." Said Lily

It was none other than the famous marauders, the most popular boy's in their year. However they were missing one member of the group.

" Hey guys! That's where you went! You left me out here alone!" said James Potter. Then, noticing Lily and her friends, he said, " Oh so this is whom you left me for! Hey girls! Lily.."

" Hey James" she replied

Her friends gawked at her.

" What? Is there something wrong?" asked Lily confused

" Uh Lily? Can we talk to you?" asked Elle

" Yeah sure" replied Lily

Once outside the compartment, Lily turned to her friends who both had smirks plastered to their faces.

" What's up guys?" asked lily

" You just talked to James Potter." Said Jess

" As in civilly." Added Elle

" Yeah, so?" said Lily. ' I wasn't that bad to him before, was I?' she asked herself

" Are you feeling alright? What aren't you telling us?" asked Jess

Lily sighed and told her friends about the previous nights events. When she finished, the smirks had re-appeared.

" Friends? You and James Potter. Yeah sure." Said Jess

" It's true!" Lily snapped, now getting upset.

" Fine. Lets go back." Said Elle

Meanwhile, in the compartment….

" So Jamsie Boy, anything you care to tell us?" asked his best friend and fellow marauder, Sirius Black.

When James finished telling his story, his friends looked shocked.

" So that's it. You just…apologized?" asked Remus Lupin, his other friend.

" Yep" said James proudly

" Just apologized? That's a pretty big deal for James, I mean when was the last time he apologized?" squeaked the final member of their group, Peter Pettigrew.

" Too true, mate." Said Sirius clasping a hand on James' back, "So, you think that'll work for me with Elle?" he asked

The boys just laughed, waiting for the girls to come back.

" So how much time do you have until you need to leave for Headship duties?" asked Sirius to Lily and James.

" About 15 minutes, we are meeting the prefects in the Head compartment. But then we can't come back here after the meeting, we have to go over stuff." Said James

" Sure…stuff." Said Remus sniggering suggestively.

James hit his arm playfully.

Lily just looked around at her friends. Everyone seemed to be getting along, as if they had all been friends forever, when really, the two groups of friends had only just started getting along. Lily watched as Elle beat Sirius in Exploding Snap, and Remus and Jess were playing chess. Peter just sat in the corner reading, and James was writing a letter to his mum explaining that he had forgotten his broomstick servicing kit. She knew Sirius had liked Elle forever, both of them being very outgoing. Elle was one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts. She had long brown hair and the figure every girl wanted. She also had the outgoing nature that made everyone like her. Jess was very book smart, and liked Remus, though she'd never admit it. She too was very pretty, with blonde hair and pail skin. She was shy, and everyone liked her just the same. Peter was always the quietist, keeping to himself and rarely talked. Remus was the smartest of the Marauders, and was well liked by many people. Sirius was very popular, and worked constantly to think up new pranks. Many people called him full of himself, but he just liked to have fun. James was like Sirius, except had fewer girlfriends due to the fact that his heart had been taken by Lily in first year.

" Alright James, we'd better go." Said Lily, " Meeting is starting."

The two of them got up and made their way to the head compartment.

Smiling, they walked into the compartment and began their first meeting together as Head Boy and Girl.


	4. Surprises

Chapter 4- Surprises

" Alright if you have no questions, you are free to go." Said a very exhausted Lily.

It was the end of their first prefect meeting and already she could tell what a difficult job this would be. And though she never thought she would say this, she was actually very impressed with James who had shown great leadership in front of the prefects. She felt lucky to be working with him. ' Well I suppose there must have been some reasons why Dumbledore picked him as Head Boy' thought Lily, 'I guess I've just finally figured it out.'

" So" said James as he plopped down next to Lily in the now empty head compartment, " Good job with the prefects. I can really tell why you were chosen. You did great." Said James.

" Thanks so did you." Said Lily; surprising both herself and James that she had actually complemented him.

The two kept talking, laughing and much to their surprise—having fun—for the rest of the train ride. The time passed so quickly that they jumped when Sirius knocked on the door.

" Come on mate, we'll be at Hogwarts in five minutes! You'd best get ready. I'm sure you and your lady won't want to leave each other though so.." said Sirius winking at Lily.

" Shut it Sirius." Said Lily as she got her robes and headed to the head bathroom.

James chucked a chocolate frog at his best mate's head, and quickly changed. When Lily came out of the bathroom, she was surprised to see James waiting for her.

" Errr—Hello. I just thought…maybe,.. We could you know get a carriage together? I mean…only if you want…it's just…I had fun, you know today..talking to you.." said James going very red.

" Alright then. I had fun talking to you too." Said Lily

James looked at her in surprise. Was this really Lily Evans? Are you sure there's no polyjuice potion on her?

" What's your favourite subject?" asked James

Lily raised her eyebrows, " Charms…why?" asked Lily

" Just making sure you're not under the poly juice potion. You know, I don't think I've ever heard you complement me before." Replied James

" Yeah? Well you deserve it/" said Lily flashing him a smile.

During their conversation they walked off the train and on to a carriage, which was waiting to take them to Hogwarts. They both smiled at the castle in the distance. It was good to be home.

" Mr. Potter! Ms. Evans! My office for a moment…if you will." Said Dumbledore as the students filled out of the Great Hall. The feast had just ended. Lily and James looked at each other curiously wondering what this was about. They walked together to the gargoyle, which opened up, "lemon drop!", and revealed a spiral staircase, which took them up to the office.

" Enter!" called Dumbledore's voice before they could knock. The two nervous teenagers sat down in the two chairs that faced Dumbledore.

" Congratulations on getting Head Boy and Girl," said Dumbledore smiling at them, "There are just a few things I would like to inform you of before you get settled in your new dorm."

" Professor? New dorm? " Asked Lily confused

" Ah yes I will start with that. As Head Boy and Girl you will be required to live in the new Head Dorm that has been provided for you. There will be bedrooms for both of you and a common room, which you share. I will have access to you though the fire if I ever need you." Said Dumbledore.

Lily didn't know what to think. Sharing a dorm with James Potter only? This could be one very long year…

James on the other hand was doing everything he could not to look thrilled. He got to share a dorm with Lily Evans all year? He couldn't believe his luck!

" And on another note. I would like to ask you to please begin working on our Christmas Ball, which I am letting you, two plan. You make pick the food, decorations, band, dress code and everything else. The only thing required of this ball is that you, as Head Boy and Girl, begin the dance together. It is tradition. All right well if I could have a beginning plan on my desk by, lets say next Friday? All right then you may go." Said Dumbledore smiling at the two. Lily and James got up to leave.

" So what do you think?" asked James

" About what?" replied Lily

" You know, everything that Dumbledore just told us." James clarified

" Oh well the ball sounds fun, I suppose we will have to find a time to get together to work on it, not that that should be a problem. I mean, we are living together." Said Lily who was still trying to get used to the fact herself that she would be living with James Potter.

" All right well here we are." Said James who was failing miserably at trying to conceal a grin.

" Starburst." Said Lily to the portrait. They were standing outside the portrait of and old man who was called Sir. Allen De Owen, the greatest sorcerer from the middle ages.

The portrait swung open, and Lily and James just stared at what was behind.

The common room was beautiful. It had large fluffy couches facing the fire, as well as many armchairs. It had two desks next to each other on one side of the room, and a library on the other side. There was a small menu on the coffee table by the fire. It had a list of food, but they weren't sure what to do.

" Er..Ice cream." Said James hoping he was right, which he was. Ice cream magically appeared in front of him. James didn't think he had ever smiled more in his entire life than he had in that one day.

" So Lily. What's your family like?" asked James. They were sitting on one of the couches in their common room. They had been talking for what seemed like only a few minutes, but really, a few hours had gone by.

" Well, my sister Petunia is horrible, really. She hates magic and calls me a freak about it. But my parents, they're really great. They support me." Said Lily

" Your sister, she doesn't like you for your magic? That's it?" asked James who was surprised there was such a thing, it was preposterous!

" Yes, you could say she even hates me about it." Said Lily looking kind of sad.

" But that's not right! You're magic, but you're so many other things! Magic isn't anything to be ashamed of. I mean, your brilliant! Smart, kind, loyal, beautiful.." James stopped and blushed. He hadn't meant to say all that but it just slipped out.

Lily looked at James and noticed he was blushing. She smiled. He really was full of surprises. Maybe this year wouldn't be too bad after all.


	5. The Letter

A/n- Amy- my first reviewer! Thanks so much for reviewing and I'm really glad you like it! Thanks.

Chapter 5- The Letter

The next day was the first day of classes. For the seventh years, this being NEWT year, all of the teachers were being very hard on them.   
" It's the first bloody day!" complained Sirius for the fifth time that hour.

" Its NEWT year, Sirius, do I really have to keep reminding you?" asked Elle

" As long as it is you who keeps reminding!" said Sirius flashing a suggestive smile at Elle. She scowled.

On the other side of the common room, Remus and Jess were studying Transfiguration. "So the werewolf transforms at the full moon only right?" said Jess

" Err- yes." Said Remus uncomfortably.

Jess looked at Remus confused. He had been just fine when they were talking about turning teacups into rats but now that they moved on to werewolves he seemed a bit off.

" I'll er just be going upstairs now. You know, very tiring day." Said Remus

" Oh right, yes I should be going soon too. Good night." Said Jess

" Good Night." Replied Remus who ran up to the boy's dormitory, leaving Jess alone with her thoughts.

Meanwhile, in the Head Common Room---

" Ok well I've just finished my homework." Said Lily

She and James were working side by side on their homework, and had been for the last 3 hours.

" Yep me too!" said James slamming his book down and putting his quill away.

" Oh alright then." Said Lily

Just then a barn owl hit the window. James rushed to the window and let it in. It flew around the room then dropped the letter in James' hands. He sat back down on the couch where Lily sat and opened it. It read:

Dear James,

I hope this letter finds you well. We really do miss you at home. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I must regret to tell you that your Grandfather Potter has passed away. The funeral was today, and we are sorry you couldn't make it due to school. I know this is a great shock and I hope you remember him well. We love you and miss you,

Mum

James read and re-read the letter about 5 times. His grandfather? No surely, it can't be.

" James, are you alright?" asked a concerned Lily

He showed her the letter. In response, Lily pulled him into a tight hug and comforted him. James and Lily fell asleep like that. Together, in each other's arms.

A/n—so sorry for such a short chapter! I'm at my friend's house right now but I promise to write more Sunday!


	6. Grief and Unexpected responses

A/N – ok so this took a lot longer to update than I thought, and I'm sorry for that!

Aduck8myshoes-thanks so much for reviewing!

Chapter 6- Dealing with grief and an unexpected response

The next day Lily woke up realizing she had just had the best sleep she had had in a while. She opened her eyes and immediately saw why. She and James were curled up together in the Head common room on one of the couches. She heard James stir next to her and she looked down at him. James looked up at her at a look of horror set on his face.

"Oh Lily! I'm so sorry! We must have fell asleep. I'm so sorry, I know you must be upset." Said James worried

Lily smiled at his reaction, " James shh! I'm not upset, it's ok really. It wasn't your fault." James looked stunned at this, " so you really don't mind?" he asked.

"No," she said shaking her head, "but how are you? Feeling any better?" she asked.

It was then that James realized why they had fallen asleep together. It all came back to him, the note, his grandfather's death. A wave of grief came over him as he thought about it, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. He loved his grandfather, but he had a good long life and James knew he wouldn't have wanted anyone being upset about him.

" I'm a lot better." Said James honestly with a smile to Lily, " and thanks, for being there for me. It really meant a lot."

" No problem," said Lily who reached down and hugged him close, " Anytime, but right now, we'd better get to class. We've missed breakfast as it is."

" So you feeling okay?" asked Sirius after class that day," your mum sent me a letter too, letting me know what happened. It was a big shock you know, he was a great man." Said Sirius clasping James on the back.

It was one of the first times Lily, Jess, and Elle had ever seen Sirius act so, well, serious. It was now that Lily realized why Sirius and James were such good friends. They had something very important in common, and that was that even though they acted immature on the outside, they were both very emotional and caring on the inside. Lily realized that the bond that Sirius and James had was indeed more like brothers than friends.

" So Lily, meeting is still on tonight right? Lily? Hello…" said James snapping Lily out of her thoughts. She looked up. The hall was empty now except her and James, who had obviously been trying to get her attention.

" What? Oh sorry, yeah, meeting is still on, yeah." Said Lily looking a bit dazed. James sensed that there was something going on in Lily's head so he replied, " Penny for your thoughts?"

Lily smiled and said, "James, there's a lot more to you than meets the eye isn't there?"

James stared at her, and responded, "You know, I think there is. And I don't think anyone knows more about me than you." Then he walked away leaving Lily alone again with her thoughts.

It was later that night, and Lily had half an hour to go before she was needed for her prefect meeting. She was sitting on her bed thinking, as she had been for the last hour. The subject of her thoughts was once again James Potter, but this time no death threats flitted through her mind as she thought. His voice kept coming back to her, " and I don't think anyone knows more about me than you." She kept thinking that no, this could not be true. Surely, one of the Marauders, Sirius especially, must know James better than her. But then she thought of all the hours of talking they had spent together over the last week. She had seen sides of him that she was almost sure that not even Sirius or Remus had seen before. She sighed and looked down at her watch. She decided she needed to get going if she wanted to make her meeting. She stood up, took one more glance at her room and left.

" Alright prefects! Just one more thing! Professor Dumbledore will now been discussing news of our Christmas Ball that we are planning, so any questions, anything, he can answer, or, Lily and I can later, so thanks for listening." Said James who was wrapping up their part of the meeting. When he was done, James and Lily took a seat in the back to listen to Dumbledore's speech.

"Alright as many of you know, I, myself as well as your Head Boy and Girl are planning a formal Christmas Ball for this year. This ball will be for fourth years and above. It will be held on Christmas night. You will be required to wear dress robes, and it will be a traditional Hogwarts Ball. One of those traditions is that our Head Boy and Girl will open the ball together in a dance. That is all. Any other questions, you may ask James and Lily. Thank you." Said Dumbledore before leaving with a swish of his long cloak.

James and Lily just stared at one another for a moment before coming to their senses. "So uh, opening the ball together. That should be fun." Said James trying to make light of the situation " Yeah fun, but well, you know what this means don't you?" asked Lily

" That I automatically get to dance with the prettiest girl in school?" asked James smiling. For a second Lily was about to retort, but she found herself blushing instead, " No." she said, " Well we can't exactly bring dates to the dance if we are going to have to dance with other people." Finished Lily, who swore to herself that her face must have been the color of her hair.

" Well," said James hesitating, "maybe we could go together? You know, as friends, if that's what you want." Said James who was now about the same color as Lily. Lily looked over at James. This was not the old, arrogant James Potter who used to ask her out. In fact, he was blushing, blushing! As if he was embarrassed. Lily smiled, it seemed he really did care for her, and he wasn't just making it up. " Well alright then," said Lily smiling, "That would be fun!" James stared at her, "really? You're serious!" he said getting excited. "Well no, I'm Lily, but in this case, I really am serious!" said Lily laughing. James looked at her and laughed, " Shall we then?' he asked holding out his arm to her. She smiled, "We shall." Replied Lily, and together they walked back to Gryffindor Tower, arm in arm.

A/N- Sorry that was still pretty short but I'm still not too experienced with writing these 

Comments? Suggestions? Review please!


	7. Hogsmeade

Thanks people who reviewed I really appreciate it! If anyone else read it with out reviewing, thanks to you too!

Chapter 7- Hogsmeade

Soon, September became October bringing along with it the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Lily, Elle, and Jess decided they would go with the Marauders. Over the past few weeks they had been growing closer, and they were always together. They ate together, and soon realized that they had become very good friends, much to the annoyance of the Hogwarts female population.

" So where to?" asked James

"Well I wanted to get some chocolate,…" said Jess

" Yeah, me to." Said Remus

" I wanted to get some new dress robes for the dance" said Elle

" Same here!" said Sirius happily slinging his arm around Elle.

"I'm pretty tired I was thinking about going to Madam Puddifoot's for coffee." Said Lily yawning. She and James had been up late planning the ball.

" Yeah same here, well it looks like we are splitting up," said James.

" Ok, how bout we meet back here in 2 hours for lunch at the three broomsticks?" said Sirius

" Sounds good." They responded

" So what's your favourite?" asked Jess

" Chocolate frogs, definitely." Said Remus smiling, "What about you?"

"The muggle stuff, Hershey's." Responded Jess.

They picked up some of each, as well as extra stuff for their friends. In about ten minutes, they were through.

" Well where to now? We have over an hour!" said Jess

" I think I have an idea, come on." Said Remus, his eyes twinkling.

He led her to the outskirts of the town, to an empty clearing surrounded by trees and flowers.

" Its beautiful!" said Jess

Remus smiled and took her hand. He led her to a spot in the clearing and they laid down, watching the sky.

" I come here sometimes, to think." Said Remus

Jess looked at him and smiled, " look it's a shooting star! Make a wish!" she said

Remus looked up and laughed, "Jess, that's an airplane."

She blushed and looked away, "Well who says you can't make wishes on airplanes?"

"Ok then." Said Remus and looked up.

" Did you wish?" asked Jess. He nodded. "Well, do you think it will come true?" she asked.

He looked at her with a peculiar expression, as if he could see into her soul. "Well I know a way I could find out." Said Remus

She was about to ask how, when he took her face in his hand and gently kissed her. He pulled away after a few seconds and looked at her expectantly. She just smiled and started kissing him again. Remus was in heaven.

"So, what colour do you think I should wear?" asked Elle

"You look beautiful in everything, you could wear a plastic bag and look gorgeous" said Sirius

Elle blushed and looked down. She knew she was falling hard for Sirius, but on the other hand, she saw what happened to his ex-girlfriends, or more accurately, snog partners. But he hasn't gone out with anyone all year! She thought to herself.

"But if you're asking me, I think the light blue would look lovely on you." Said Sirius smiling.

Elle took the robes and walked into the changing room. She pulled the robes over her head and looked in the mirror. Sirius was right. They did look lovely. The light blue made her skin glow. It fit her figure perfectly, and showed off just enough. She stepped out of the dressing room.

"So what do you think?" asked Elle

Sirius gaped at her. Then he just simply strode over to her in three long strides and put his arm around her waist. He dipped her back and kissed her.

" You look beautiful," said Sirius honestly.

"So do you think our friends will ever get together?" asked Lily

"Honestly? I just hope they get over their stupid nerves and do something about their feelings before they stop liking each other" said James laughing.

"Yeah I see what you mean. It's funny though, isn't it? I mean last year I never would have thought that Jess and Remus would fancy each other, let alone Elle and Sirius. So much has changed in a year." Said Lily thinking out loud.

"I know what you mean. I mean, last year, would you have ever thought that you would be here with me of all people?" asked James

"Honestly, no. I never really took the time to get to know you before. I regret that now." Said Lily.

"No you don't. I was a horrible person, to you and everyone else. I don't blame you from staying away from me. But I am happy you did give me a chance now." Said James

"I'm happy I did too." Said Lily smiling. And she meant it, she really did. She felt a certain bond with James that she had never felt before. As if she could trust him with her life. She could tell him anything, and not only would her understand, but he would truly care. He was one person who truly cared about each detail of her life. And the best part was, James felt the same way about her.

"So Lily, tell me, who's the special man in your life? No boyfriends yet this year I see." Said James teasingly

Lily blushed and looked down. It was true that she hadn't had a boyfriend this year. She hadn't even thought about it. In all truth, she spent just about all of her free time with James.

"There's no man. What about you? Who's the lucky lady?" asked Lily

"No one." Answered James honestly

Then it hit her. James had dated no one for a year. 'but why not?' wondered Lily.

"Don't worry about me, I don't need a girlfriend. I'd rather be with you then snog some random girl any day." Said James, as if he could read her mind.

"Thanks. That really means a lot to me." Said Lily blushing.

"Are we early?" asked Lily looking around. They had just arrived at the three broomsticks, their friends nowhere to be seen.

"Ah! There they are! But I see they are a bit…preoccupied." Said James

Remus and Jess were sitting in one booth, talking closely, and occasionally kissing each other. Elle and Sirius were sitting in another booth, and they too were kissing.

" Well it seems to be that we are the third wheels." Said James

Lily just laughed and took his hand. "Let's get out of here." She said

James looked at her as if she was a bit crazy. Then he grinned and allowed her to pull him out of the restaurant.

reviews welcome!


	8. The Christmas Ball

Chapter 8! The Christmas Ball

All those who reviewed, Je t'aime! Those who didn't, thanks for reading, please review!

November went by quickly, and sooner than they knew it classes had ended for break. The Marauders, Lily, Elle and Jess were some of the only people to stay in Gryffindor for the break. On Christmas Eve they woke up to Sirius screaming.

"Get up! It's snowing!" called Sirius. Normally Sirius was a very late sleeper, and this was very unusual for him to wake up early. In an hour, the 7 of them were up and outside ready for a snowball fight.

"I got you!" screamed Remus as he stuffed a pile of snow in James' ears. Their fight lasted until lunch, when the boys decided to go eat, and the girls wanted to have some extra prepping time for the ball.

"You need 6 hours to get ready?" the boys complained.

As Elle and Sirius, Remus and Jess, were dating now, they too were attending the ball together.

"Oh Lily! Those are perfect!" said Elle

It was only 2 and a half hours to the ball, and the girls were putting their dress robes on so they could do their hair and make up.

"Thank you. I wasn't really sure if these were all right…but I love the colour." Said Lily

"Oh don't be so modest, they're perfect! I love the green they really do bring out your eyes!" said Jess who was looking at Lily with a pure admiration.

Lily beamed, "Thanks guys. You're the best! I love your robes too! You girls look so beautiful!"

And they did, too. Elle was wearing white robes which shimmered as she walked around. They caught the light in all the right places. She looked like a princess. Jess was wearing blue robes which brought out her blue eyes. They were tight enough to show off just enough, but not too much. They too made her look lovely.

"This is going to be so much fun!" they squealed together.

"So I must admit. These robes make me look like quite the hunk." Said Sirius flashing a smile at himself in the mirror.

"Ah so very modest." Said Remus as he straightened his robes and chuckled. Sirius was practicing his smile in the mirror.

"No really, I can't decide. This one, or this one." Said Sirius. He flashed a happy smile that gave off an 'I am so happy' look and another smile that gave off an 'I am too hot for my own good' look.

"Neither. You look like a pig who forgot to eat." Said James walking in from the bathroom

"Well its not my fault if you had to rush me away from dinner!" said Sirius indignantly

"Terribly sorry. After all, that was after what, 6 personal pizzas and 4 hot dogs?" said Remus

"All right, all right lets go get the girls," said James

"Where are they?" asked Sirius impatiently.

"Ah here they come!" said Remus beaming as Jess came down first looking positively brilliant.

Sirius stood in shock as Elle came down next. However, he quickly caught himself and, smiling, rushed to kiss her hello. This could not be said for James, however, who was standing with his mouth wide open staring at Lily who was walking down the stairs.

"You know, you'd better close your mouth before you swallow flies" said Lily who was smirking, but couldn't help blushing a bit. James quickly closed his mouth and reached out to take her arm. "Shall we?" he asked "But of course!" Lily giggled while taking his arm and walking out of the portrait hole.

"Happy Christmas Eve everyone! I would like to take this opportunity to welcome you all to our Christmas Ball!" said Dumbledore happily, "Though none of this would have been possible with out the planning of our Head Boy and Girl, James Potter, and Lily Evans!" Everyone started clapping, and the two teenagers looked rather embarrassed. "With out further adu, I would like our very own Head Boy and Girl to start of this Ball with a dance!" said Dumbledore.

James took Lily's hand and led her to the dance floor. As the slow song started, they wrapped their hands around each other and began to dance.

"They look right together don't they?" Dumbledore mumbled to Professor McGonagall, who merely looked at the two thinking about Dumbledore's random comment. As random as it may have been, she realized he was right (no surprise there), for they did look perfect standing there in each other's arms.

A similar conversation was going on at the Marauders table.

"You know, as many times as I've thought about it, it never really seemed true until now." Said Sirius looking at James and Lily, "They look so…. perfect."

"So Lily, enjoying yourself?" whispered James through a broad smile. Lily laughed. "You know, I probably would have beaten myself up for saying this last year, but this is better than I thought it would be." Said Lily '_By a lot' _she thought. Everything seemed so right. She couldn't believe she was actually enjoying dancing with James. Everything she expected had completely backfired for her this year. If anyone told her she would end up with James a year ago, she would have hexed them into obliviation, no doubt there. But now, not only did she think it was possible, but she could even imagine herself with James, and it felt right. This scared her more than anyone knew. Without trying, she knew, she had started to fall for James. Hard.

James too was feeling pure bliss and serenity. He was surprised as well, he was never very calm. He always imagined dancing with Lily, but it was nothing like this. James felt so perfect, holding Lily, heck, just being there with Lily. It hadn't taken a genius to realize what was happening to him. His face always brightened when she entered the room, he was constantly looking for her, wanting to talk with her, but more just wanting to _be_ with her. He knew he liked her, he had for some time. But something felt different now. He didn't just like her to annoy her; he felt something much stronger, a bond that could only be explained as love.

"My turn!" called Sirius as he took Lily from Remus' arms. The 6 friends had been switching off dancing with each other for the past hour. Lily was having fun, but she didn't feel as happy as she had when the dance began. As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, Lily missed dancing with James. She was even starting to feel jealous when he danced with her friends. This was not normal for Lily, usually she never felt jealous or protective of anyone, but then again, James was different from anyone. Lily felt something when she danced with James, something she couldn't explain.

Soon, Dumbledore was calling for silence. " I just wanted to announce that there is about three minutes until midnight. I hope you have a great Christmas!"

Immediately every couple in Hogwarts was together getting ready to countdown for the new Christmas. (Honestly, you'd think it was New Years…) Lily suddenly felt very alone and empty. She realized then that she was the only one of her friends with out a boyfriend. "Ten…Nine…Eight" shouted everyone loudly. Lily looked around. She was standing alone in the middle of the dance floor. " Six, Five, Four" they chanted. And still, Lily just stood there looking down. "Three…. two…one!" Everyone started clapping and cheering, and everyone began kissing their girlfriend/boyfriend. Just as Lily realized she was going to have to celebrate Christmas alone, she felt someone kissing her. She felt heat go through her, as if she had just been given an electric shock. Without even looking, she knew whom she was kissing. There was no one else in the world that could possibly make her feel this way. They broke apart and Lily looked into the eyes of James Potter. (A/N- Picture 'a lot like love' movie)

"Lily I.." James started

"Don't" Said Lily, "You'll ruin it." She said smiling before she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. They both felt like they were floating on air, as if they were in some surreal world and nothing existed but each other, because truly, the people you love are those who matter in life.

A/N- Disclaimer- Lily's line, "Don't, you'll ruin it" is from the movie A lot Like Love.

Hope you like this chapter sorry for the delay…please review!


End file.
